Katakan simsalabim, dan akan kuberikan kau jodoh!
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Kata peramal di ujung jalan sana, jodohmu akan muncul setelah hitungan ke-30, lho! Kitagawa Daiichi!AU. For #KanjengMasBaraDay dan #TurnipBoyDay [warning inside]


Pernah sekali Yuutarou mendengar cerita dari sang papa tentang bagaimana kedua orang tuanya itu berakhir dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan dan menghasilkan dua keturunan kembar nan _unyu_ seperti dirinya dan Tobio.

Kala itu umurnya masih berada pada titik di mana anak-anak sedang menjalani masa keingin tahuan tingkat tinggi. Dan seperti kebanyakan anak di usianya, dia mempunyai cita-cita konyol mengikuti jejak sang papa tercinta untuk mendapatkan jodoh di masa depan.

Padahal usai bercerita, Hajime (papa Yuutarou dan Tobio) sudah mewanti-wanti agar ia dan adiknya tidak mengikuti rekam jejaknya yang mencari jodoh saja perlu bertanya pada seorang peramal.

Kata Hajime juga, keberuntungannya saat itu, bisa dibilang… amat sangat ampas!

* * *

 **Katakan simsalabim, dan akan kuberikan kau jodoh! ©** Miss Chocoffee

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

 **::**

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam bentuk apapun._

* * *

Yuutarou di masa remaja mempunyai tinggi 189,2 cm di umurnya yang baru menginjak 15 tahun. Bisa dibilang dia tiang listriknya anak-anak kelas satu. Padahal masih ada lagi yang lebih tiang. Kei, misalnya? Bocah kelas satu lain yang imejnya mirip sekali dengan bumbu dapur terasin yang sering dilibatkan bundanya ketika memasak telor ceplok.

Kalau wajar, enak. Kalau terlalu _over_? Sang papa akan _chuunibyou_ jadi _gojira_.

Oke, abaikan informasi yang tidak penting-penting banget seperti yang baru saja tertulis di atas sana. Mari kita lihat bagaimana kehidupan sehari-hari Yuutarou, yang merasa seperti terkena sial karena harus satu kelas dengan kembarannya yang sebenarnya tidak ada kembar-kembarnya.

 _Ini siapa sih, yang bikin mereka dapat peran jadi anak kembar? Kok ogeb pake banget._

"Tobio, kalau ke kantin harus bareng. Kerja kelompok harus bareng. Masuk klub voli bareng juga. Ke toilet pun harus bareng." Yuutarou menahan lengan Tobio yang baru berniat keluar dari dalam kelas. Si kembaran langsung _ilfeel_ maksimal. Mukanya berkerut-kerut minta dikecup manja pakai penghapus papan tulis.

"Ngapain sih barengan terus? Aku udah muak liat mukamu, tahu!" bentaknya tak santai.

"Ya gimana lagi? Ini semua tertulis rapi dalam skrip!" balas Yuutarou jengkel. "Aku juga ogah barengan terus, kali. Lihat mukamu tiap hari di rumah aja udah _eneg_. Mana sekarang sekelas lagi."

"Ya udah, sih." Tobio manyun kuadrat. "Aku mau ke toilet. Ikutan?"

"Ikutlah." Jawab Yuutarou cepat. "Tapi jangan lupa, habis _pup_ kamu harus cebok yang bersih ya!"

"DIIIHH!" Tobio rasanya mau nangis tapi _tengsin_. "Ini di skrip harus banget bilang gitu ya?!"

"Bukan. Ini mah suruhannya papa. Aku disuruh ingetin kamu, soalnya kalau di rumah masih suka dicebokin bunda, kan."

Tobio _ultra high temperature level 3_.

* * *

"Papa, papa, papa!"

Yuutarou menyerbu Hajime yang sedang asyik membaca koran ditemani segelas kopi panas buatan istri tercinta. Tooru, sang ibu rumah tangga yang baik dan peka terhadap rangsangan, langsung ikutan melirik ke arah anak tertuanya. Padahal yang dipanggil kan Hajime. (Ah, bodo. Kan, Hajime-Tooru sepaket. Tidak bisa dipisahkan).

"Kenapa, Yuutarou? Gak boleh teriak gitu sambil lari-lari. Papa gak bakal kabur, kok."

"Iya papa gak bakal kabur. Tapi aku yang kabur."

"Lho? Kenapa malah kabur?"

"Habisnya bunda tampangnya horor. Masa melotot gitu kayak mau makan aku, sih?"

Hajime langsung menoleh ke arah Tooru yang langsung balik pasang tampang alim. "Apa sih kamu? Gak boleh galak-galak sama anak!"

"Habisnya Yuutarou bikin rusuh. Aku kan lagi nonton _spongebob_ episode 610!" balas Tooru ngambek. "Jangan teriak-teriak dong, Yuutarou. Biasa aja. Gak lagi kebakaran."

Yuutarou menunduk minta maaf. "Iya maaf, bunda. Aku kan lagi _excited_."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hajime penasaran. Ini tumben Yuutarou _excited_ selain sama voli. Atau jangan-jangan kartu _Mermaid Man_ dan _Berneckle Boy_ edisi spesial sudah dijual di supermarket terdekat?

"Ini lho, pa." Yuutarou menunjukan sebuah brosur mini yang ditemukannya di pinggir jalan. "Di ujung jalan sana ada bukaan stand peramal. Dateng ke sana, yuk?"

"Ngapain?"

"Nanya jodoh."

"TIIIIT TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT"

Omongannya harus disensor. Hajime perlu kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi anaknya yang kini memasang tampang polos tak dosa. Ya, pada kenyataannya Yuutarou memang cukup jauh dari dosa sih. Hajime sampai heran. Padahal istrinya penuh dosa. Dan dia tadi baru saja menebar dosa. Padahal cuma nyebut list nama makanan dan minuman di _konbini_ dekat rumah. Tapi kasihan, nanti Yuutarou-nya mabok. Makanya omongannya disensor.

"Papa kenapa omongannya penuh tiiit tiiiit gitu, sih?" Yuutarou bertanya heran. "Itu papa bolehin aku ke sana atau enggak? Aku tuh butuh kepastian." Lanjutnya dengan nada anak alay.

 _Nak, kamu tuh ketularan alaynya siapa_?!

"Gak boleh! Papa udah bilang jangan dateng ke stand peramal. Gak dengerin kata papa?" Hajime melotot galak. Yuutarou seketika mepet ke Tooru. Takutnya Hajime mendadak c _huunibyou_ lagi. Kan, bahaya.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa sih, Iwa- _chan_?" Tooru heran dengan kegalakan suaminya barusan. "Kan bagus dong kalau Yuutarou dateng ke stand peramal? Kayak kamu dulu."

"Kamu juga Iwaizumi, woy!"

"Bodo. Ciye, yang mau terus-terusan dipanggil Hajime."

 _Terserah, mpas. Terserah._ Hajime lelah rasanya.

"Aku gak mau Yuutarou ke stand peramal juga gara-gara aku. Nanti kalau nasibnya sial kayak aku, gimana? Jodohnya dapat yang ampas kayak kamu. Ba-ha-ya!"

"DIIIHHHH!" Tooru rasanya mau nangis tapi _tengsin_. "Gak usah jahat gitu, dong! Ujung-ujungnya kamu langsung lamar aku di tempat!"

Hajime seketika balik lembut lagi. "Duh, maaf ya. Habisnya waktu pertama kali lihat kamu ternyata cantik banget, sih. Gak tahunya sampah gini. Tapi tetep kok, aku masih sayang."

Tooru sedot ingus dulu. "Bener?"

"Enggak, sih. Aku bohong."

"AKU KABUR NIH, KANGMAS!"

"GAK USAH DRAMA DEPAN ANAK, WOY!"

Yuutarou menganga. Apalagi ketika melihat bundanya beneran kabur keluar rumah dan dikejar papa tercinta. Dihelanya napas lelah. Melirik pada brosur mini yang masih ia genggam lalu berkata, "Pergi sendiri, deh." putusnya.

* * *

Yuutarou berdiri di depan stand seorang peramal berambut hitam jabrik dengan senyum kucingnya yang menyebalkan. Ia berdiri kaku. Wajah tegang. Dan posisi seperti sedang mengikuti upacara bendera.

"Gak usah tegang, dek. Santai aja." Si peramal tersenyum penuh misteri sambil mengelus-elus bola kristalnya.

"Anu, saya mau diramal tentang jodoh." Kata Yuutarou gugup. "Kalau gak salah di brosur ada paket bisa minta jodoh tiba dalam 30 detik, kan?"

"Oh yang itu? Gampang, dek. Kasih dulu uangnya." Tangan disodorkan dan Yuutarou buru-buru memberikan uang sebanyak yang tertera pada brosur. "Tunggu ya, saya baca mantra dulu. Nanti ikutin."

Yuutarou kaget. "Eh, perlu diikutin?"

"Ya perlu bilang simsalabim aja. Nanti yang paling akhir. Gampang kok."

Si bocah kelas satu buru-buru mengangguk antusias.

"Sir kosar kasir, pret kutu pret, e e ah! e e ah! e e ah! e e ah! Minta jodoh tiga kali, datangnya empat kali. Jangan ampas jodohnya, apalagi gachanya e e ah! e e ah! Kasih datang jodohnya, lihat-lihat jodohnya. Bilangnya simsalabim, bilangnya… ?"

Yuutarou kaget sendiri waktu sang peramal menunjuk dirinya. Buru-buru dijawab, "Simsalabim!"

Dan…. Byur!

Satu gelas air mineral sukses disiram tepat di muka.

Yuutarou memang bocah yang jauh akan dosa. Habis disiram bukannya emosi, malah lirik kanan-kiri. Menunggu jodohnya yang akan datang.

"Dek, datengnya 30 detik lagi." Si peramal memberi info yang bikin Yuutarou senyum malu-malu najis.

"Maaf mbah, sayanya _excited_ sih."

Si peramal malah nyengir garong. "Udah lewat 5 detik. Lanjut aja hitungnya."

"OKE, BOS!" Yuutarou langsung menunduk khidmat, menghitung dalam hati.

Dan ketika sudah masuk hitungan ke-25, makin antusias lah Yuutarou. Makin _doki-doki._ "… 26, 27, 28, 29, 30!" teriaknya.

Ia lalu berbalik ke belakang dan langsung menganga lebar.

Itu bukannya….

 _Jeng jeng jeng_ ~!

Lho? Kok bisa? Tidak mungkin! Konspirasi apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya?!

 _Jeng jeng jeng_ ~!

Keberuntungannya lagi ampas banget kah hari ini?

 _Jeng jeng jeng_ ~!

"Yuutarou! Dicariin papa sama bunda! Jangan keluyuran gitu, dong!"

KOK JADI TOBIO YANG MUNCUL?!

"K-kok jadi saudara kembar saya yang muncul si, mbah?!" Yuutarou seketika memprotes tidak terima. "Mana mau saya _incest_ sama dia?! Bisa diamuk papa!"

Si peramal malah ketawa najis sambil ngupil, "Ya mana saya tahu. Saya kan cuma baca mantra."

"Wah, balikin uang saya, mbah!"

"Gak mau, dong. Uang yang sudah diberikan, tidak dapat diambil kembali." Ditunjuknya tulisan kecil di bawah brosur. Bikin kesal Yuutarou. Pengen nangis tapi _tengsin_.

"Yuutarou! Pulang!" Tobio yang sudah sampai di dekatnya langsung asal tarik kerah baju si saudara kembar tanpa peduli wajah asem yang ditampilkan sang kakak.

"Tobioooo, gak mau jodoh sama kamu!" rengek Yuutarou, nangis sambil peluk-peluk Tobio yang langsung _ilfeel_ kuadrat.

"Idih, najis. Siapa juga yang mau jodoh sama kamu? JAUH-JAUH WOY. DIKATA _INCEST_ BENERAN NANTI!"

"HUWWEEEEEE!"

Seharusnya Yuutarou mendengarkan kata Hajime, ya?

Tetapi, tidak didengarkan juga tidak apa-apa. Salahnya sendiri tidak melihat seorang cewek cantik bertubuh tinggi semampai dan berwajah malas yang tengah kebingungan di dekat sana.

"… aku nyasar lagi, ya?" Si cewek mengeluh pasrah.

 **[]**

 **[THE END]**

* * *

 **a/n:** Happy Birthday for you 2, Iwaizumi Hajime and Kindaichi Yuutarou! Fictnya dijadiin satu karena kebetulan pas banget promptnya. Dan well, hasilnya begini. Menghindari hutang lain juga sebenernya LOL. Dan well, buat ulang tahun Hajime, publishnya malah kecepetan. Mumpung di tengah-tengah hari mereka, sih. LOL.

Terima kasih atas prompt dari **Pleiades Star Cluster** dan **Imorz** ; "SitKom Keluarga & Seorang peramal bilang kalau jodohmu akan tiba 30 detik lagi". Ngebet banget pengen bikin Family!AU Kitawaga Daiichi dan akhirnya terealisasikan xD Untuk yang mau mereview, terima kasih banyak ya xD

 **Sign,**

 **Miss Chocoffee**

* * *

 **.**

 **[June 08, 2017]**


End file.
